We've Got Everybody Singing
by PrivateRadio
Summary: Rose/Scorpius. Two rebels from two different families become friends. What could possibly go wrong? Loosely based around the song Whoa by Paramore and various other songs. T for themes and a bit of swearing.
1. Franklin

**We've Got Everybody Singing...**

**A/N: So, this story for me is a bit of an ongoing saga.**

**It's my first Scorpius/Rose that isn't a one-shot. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it. (Fingers crossed, guys! XD)**

**I'm going to post this, and if it gets some comments, I'll keep writing. If not, it can go on hiatus...**

**I'm hoping the latter doesn't happen because I really like it! **

**So yeah. Do enjoy.**

**The chapter titles are all song names. Each chapter has a playlist that kind of goes with it, but I'm not going to post them unless asked. **

**The fic itself is kinda based on the song Whoa by Paramore.**

**I own no character in this chapter except for Arabella.**

**Read and enjoy! XD**

**Chapter One: Franklin- Song by Paramore.**

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all_

_This place we live, it is not where we belong..._

_We can't go back, we can't go back at all._

Scorpius Malfoy had decided, when he was almost sixteen, that he would rebel against the Malfoy tradition. By then though he'd realised it was too late to fix a lot of mistakes he's already made.

For one, he was in Slytherin. It first year, it had made him gin. Now... He shook his head.

He was slightly disgusted.

Another mistake he'd made was making enemies. He had more enemies than friends. That, he realised, was a foolish move.

Now that he wanted friends, he had none.

Scorpius looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was neat and combed back.

He made a face and messed it up with the tips of his fingers. Much better.

As he made his way down the dormitory steps and out in to the Common Room, he tried to pin point the exact day he'd decided on this new rebellious approach.

It had to be somewhere between a week and a month ago,he thought.

He didn't need to think about why, though. He remembered the reason far too vividly.

He'd finally hit the age where he realised he could think for himself, regardless of what his father thought. And what he thought now was different to everything his father had taught him.

Scorpius slumped in to a soft chair in front of the fireplace, sighing as he relaxed.

Now he started to run through his appearance, listing ways he could change it.

_Tattoos? Could be interesting. Hair colour? Definately. Piercings? _The list went on.

He continued to think, entirely rapt in thought until:

"Scorpius..."

The way she said it. The way it rolled off her tongue, as though she had known it forever. It reminded him of the 'good' old days.

Of course, they weren't really good.

He snapped out of listing and raised his eyes up...

A short girl with bleached blonde hair and green eyes smiled at him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"What do you _want _Arabella?" He didn't even try to hide the venom in his voice.

She arched an eyebrow. "You're _still_ playing that stupid rebel game? Give it up, Scorpius. It isn't working."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Why are you still here?"

She bit her lip and looked either side of her, as though searching for any eavesdroppers before sitting down in the chair next to Scorpius.

"I care about you, Scorpius. And I really don't think Draco will be pleased-"

"You're on first name basis now?" Scorpius cut in icily. "How... touching."

Arabella exhaled sharply. Scorpius saw that she was trying to keep her cool. He smiled. He liked that she was annoyed. He liked that he could make her feel even a fraction of what she forced on him.

"Stop this! If you want attention, I'll talk to you. I'll hug you, make you feel special and all that. Just stop this. Please?"

Scorpius shook his head. He thought he was over what happened but he found himself mildly angry and with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You don't understand. You never will. What you've done..." he sighed. "Besides, this isn't about attention."

"I thought you'd forgiven me..." Arabella spoke softly. "I thought you said it would all be okay... I mean, it's not like I could help it. It was him all along Scorpius!"

She reached out to put a hand on his cheek. He turned his head away.

"Goodbye, Arabella." Scorpius stood up and turned around.

As he walked away, images flashed through his head.

_Arabella smiling, Arabella kissing him under the mistletoe, Arabella whispering lies in his ears..._

_Arabella over at his place for the holidays..._

_Arabella in bed with his dad._

Scorpius shook his head, trying to expel the image.

For a while she was his only friend, but he couldn't forget or forgive.

The girl was only ever with him for his father's money and he knew it.

Maybe he couldn't fix the past, but he would rock the future and make it _his_.

Not his father's. Not his mother's. Not Arabella's.

His.

He smiled. And his first step would be making some real friends.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Do not hesitate to comment, but please no flames. **


	2. Raise Hell

**A/N: So here is the second chapter, which I'm releasing with the first.**

**They kind of go hand in hand... XD**

**Do feel free to comment, as mentioned in the previous chapter.**

**I own no characters in this chapter.**

**So yeah. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter Two: Raise Hell- Song by Kids In Glass Houses.**

Rose held her cup to her lips and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

She curled up under the blanket she had set up on the comfiest couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, tucking her hair behind her ears and playing with her auburn fringe a bit.

She had her father's hair and her mother's... everything else. Before she went to Hogwarts, her mother used to call her 'mini-me'.

The Rose had started to fail Charms. And Herbology. And every other subject. The only subject she did okay in was DADA, and even then she barely scraped past half.

How could she even begin to face the OWL's? She wished she could say she _cared_, but she really didn't.

"Hey RoRo."

James, Rose's older cousin, sat down on the end of the couch she currently occupied.

"Hey Jay." Rose stared at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. She knew what was coming. Another lecture, another disappointed sigh.

"So, how's Herbology going?"

Herbology was James' best subject. He'd gotten the top marks in his whole year.

Not that Rose even cared. She loved all her cousins but they always pressured her to _do _better, not to _be_ better... And Rose was just happy where she was.

"I'm failing." She shrugged.

James raised his eyebrows. She couldn't believe he was still shocked by her carefree attitude. She'd been like since she started school.

"Well, um... Why don't you stop drawing? Pay more attention in class? You just _have_ to pass your OWL's. If you don't... They could expel you. Imagine how embarrassing that would be for all of us!"

Rose laughed. James looked even more shocked.

"Wow, Rose. Molly said you were oppositional, but I didn't think you'd be this bad..."

Rose simply stared at James. "Thanks, J. It's nice to know that my cousins are supportive." Sarcasm practically dripped out of her mouth.

James looked away before standing up and walking away.

He didn't even say goodbye.

_See you_, Rose thought but she didn't say anything. She wondered why all her cousins were so worried and why she wasn't.

Was there something wrong with her?

She wished one of her nicer relatives were with her at the moment. Lily and Fred always looked out for her. She knew they weren't too happy about her marks but they never mentioned it and that's all Rose wanted.

She scratched her head and stared at the rest of her hot chocolate. She swished it around her mug and placed it on the floor.

Hugo, her brother, was a good kid. He always tried hard in class and even did a little extra curricular sport like Quidditch.

He was more like his uncle Harry than Ron or Hermione except for his appearance. He looked like Hermione with his light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Hugo didn't really talk to Rose much and she supposed that bothered her, but she knew why.

Hugo didn't have time for losers.

And Rose was definitely a loser.

She sighed and straightened her blanket.

Just then, coincidently, Hugo entered the Common Room with two of his many friends. They were all laughing until Hugo caught sight of Rose's head and stopped.

He whispered something and they all moved away.

Rose sighed again.

It seemed that was all she did these days. Sighing or playing with her fringe.

Except when she was in class, which was when she drew.

Rose could draw all types of things, rather well in her opinion.

She drew fictional people, real people, animals and plants, outfits and hairstyles. She drew anything and everything.

Was this why she was failing? Was her imagination ruining everything?

Did she even care?

Rose brushed her fringe from her face. She remembered Hugo's face, the look of absolute embarrassment.

Her brother hated her.

She could think of anyone that was proud of her or happy with her the way she was.

That's when an idea suddenly occurred to her.

She needed a friend. A friend who wasn't involved with her critical, unsupportive family.

She slowly stood up, grabbing her blanket and cup before heading up to her dorm.

She needed some friends. Supportive, non-judgemental, lovely friends.

That, she decided, was her new mission.

**A/N: So... hope you liked this chapter!**

**I know Hugo sounds horrible but I didn't mean him to be.**

**And Hermione sounds kind of mean but I kind of had to do that.**

**Sorry all. **


	3. I'm Not Okay

**A/N: **

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks soooo much for all the reviews/alerts.**

**I just have to reply to one though-**

**Iloveharrypotter711.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Actually, I haven't really decided on the end chapters yet.**

**Who knows? Perhaps a miracle will happen?**

**Just keep tuned and see how it develops. ;)**

**So yeah. Thanks again for everybody's reviews and stuff!**

**There is a bit of swearing in this chapter. Just so you know.**

**Here's Chapter Three!**

**Chapter Three: I'm Not Okay (I Promise)- Song by My Chemical Romance.**

"Miss Weasley!"

Rose drew some wings on the detailed sketch she'd just started. It was a bird, a swan to be precise.

She drew the wings on feather by feather, paying attention to every detail...

"Rose Weasley!"

Rose continued to lightly sketch in pencil, completely ignoring her Herbology teacher.

The fact that it was Professor Longbottom, a friend of her parents, certainly made it all the more punishable but she _had_ to finish the swan or she'd explode.

"MISS WEASLEY!"

She dragged her eyes from the swan and fixed them on Professor Longbottom. "Yes?"

"What have you been doing this whole lesson?" Professor Longbottom's voice quieted and his gaze softened.

Rose stayed silent.

"It's not Herbology is it?"

"No Professor." Rose cast her eyes downward. She couldn't bear to look at anyone in the room. Especially not Professor Longbottom.

His kind attitude just made her feel worse.

Longbottom sighed. "Please see me after class."

Rose nodded.

Scorpius stared at Rose. He would've felt weird doing this but the rest of the class were staring at her too.

Their looks were different though. Scorpius was staring at Rose with awe. He could barely believe she was a Weasley. She was so... unique. Unlike anyone else in his year.

He noticed that everyone else looked at her with either pity or shame depending on whether they were related to her or not.

Scorpius had no idea why. She was great. He'd seen some of her sketches and he knew why she never paid attention in class.

Her drawings were amazing.

Rose tried to pay attention for the rest of the lesson but every time Scorpius stole a glance, he could tell that she needed to finish that drawing she'd started earlier.

Her fingers were twitching as though they needed to hold that pencil.

Scorpius wasn't amazing academically but he wasn't bad.

He passed every subject and was overall a pretty good student.

He tried not to be late and he didn't talk much in class which was easy as he didn't have many friends.

In fact, none of his 'friends' were real. None of them actually cared about him.

They were all just... there.

He sighed.

He needed change and he needed it quickly.

After class, everyone packed up their stuff and left but Rose stayed.

She drummed her fingers on the table and stared at her half finished swan.

She just _had_ to finish it.

"Rose... May I talk to you?"

She looked up at Professor Longbottom.

"Sure."

He sighed. "What happened?"

"I was... Drawing."

"Again?"

"Yes Professor."

Longbottom paused. "What was it this time?"

"A swan, Professor." Rose mumbled.

He heard her and smiled. "May I see it?"

Rose handed the Herbology teacher her drawing.

His eyes widened. "This is amazing, Rose."

She couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yes. But why do you draw during class?"

"I... I don't understand Herbology, or Charms, or Transfiguration. I just can't get it."

"But you get art?" Professor Longbottom replied.

She nodded.

Professor Longbottom stayed silent. Rose played with her fringe.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well... Why don't you try to draw plants? Try using our experiments in Herbology as models? Learn about them, study them and draw them."

Rose thought about it. It didn't sound too bad...

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll try."

Professor Longbottom smiled. "That's all for today. See you next lesson."

Rose packed up her books and quills and exited the room.

She stared at her shoes as she walked and the corridor was extremely silent until-

"Rose!"

She jumped and dropped her Herbology book.

"Oh, I'm so sorry cous! Did I scare you?"

It was Lily and Fred, her two favourite cousins.

"No Lil, you're alright."

Lily smiled. "So... class was... interesting."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were meant to be the nice cousin!"

Lily giggled. "Not _that_. I meant Scorpius."

"Scorpi-who?" Rose frowned.

"Scorpius Malfoy! He was staring at you for, like, the _whole_ lesson!"

"And so was everyone else."

Lily shook her head and giggled. She was so bubbly and bouncy, the complete opposite to Rose.

"Not like that!" Lily exclaimed. "He was giving you... The look!"

Rose stared at Lily. "What the fuck is 'the look'?"

Lily blanched at Rose's use of expletives. "You know what 'the look' is."

"No, I really don't." Rose turned to Fred. "What's 'the look'?"

Fred shrugged. "Beats me."

Lily scowled. "Oh my Merlin. 'The look' means he _likes_ you!"

Rose shook her head. "It's impossible. He was looking at me. So was the rest of the class. How does that mean he _likes_ me?"

"It just does!" Lily retorted, knowingly.

Rose laughed. At least Lily knew how to cheer her up.

"So. Rose. About Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione..."

Rose cringed. There she went. Lily being Miss Nosy again.

"They hate me." Rose stated.

Fred shook his head. "No they don't. They love you, Rose."

"I can't expect them to love me, Freddie. I'm a terrible daughter. I just wish I could accomplish some kind of academic achievement."

"You're not a terrible daughter." Lily squeezed her cousin's hand.

"Lil, I am. I _know_ I am. I can't do anything right and-"

Lily's watch beeped and interrupted Rose.

"RoRo, I have to go. I have class. But we'll talk about this later, kay?"

Rose nodded and hugged Lily but she knew they wouldn't talk later.

Lily ran off and Rose was waiting for Fred to go too, but he stayed.

Rose decided to change the conversation and get it off her.

"So, how about today? Gosh, I have no idea what Lil was on about. I still haven't a clue what 'the look' is either."

Fred grinned. "And from Scorpius? Geez, we all know the only thing he likes to stare at is his arse-"

"Rose?"

A deep voice sounded behind Rose and Fred. They spun around, almost in unison.

It was Scorpius.

Rose stared at him for a bit. He was tall and kind of thin, but still had muscle. His hair was white-blonde and messed up so it stuck up everywhere.

His eyes were ice blue, yet warm and full of emotion.

Rose stared at them intently. Her fingers started to twitch...

Fred, however, was completely caught up in his own embarrassment and had just turned bright red.

"Oh. Scorpius. Hey..." Fred bit his lip. "Umm... sorry... I have to... yeah... and... bye!"

He practically ran down the corridor.

Rose chuckled. Fred would never live this down...

Scorpius seemed confused.

"What happened? Did I do something?"

Rose smiled. "No, but Fred did."

"Oh." Scorpius replied awkwardly.

Rose shook her head and started to walk.

Scorpius ran to catch up to her, then started to walk in time with her.

She glanced at him.

His hair may have been messy, but Hugo's was worse.

Her stomach flipped as she remembered today's events.

Hugo was bound to find out.

That actually worried her. She didn't want him to hate her. He was her brother.

She knew that Hugo would look at her with utter disgust later.

She hated that thought.

"Um, are you alright?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

Scorpius stared at her hands. "Your fingers are twitching."

Rose looked down. So they were...

"Oh. I... um... oh." She was turning in to awkward Fred.

Scorpius stopped walking and grabbed Rose's hand. She stopped too.

In a normal world, she would've yanked her hand from his but nobody had held her hand since she was eight and it felt good to have a hand on hers.

"What... why are you being so normal?" She whispered.

Scorpius grinned. "What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you being an arsehole like you usually are?"

Usually, Scorpius would have been offended. Instead, he found himself laughing.

"I'm... rebelling." He replied.

"Oh. Okay."

Scorpius looked back down at her fingers. They'd stopped twitching.

"It's stopped."

Rose blinked. "What?"

"The twitching. It's stopped."

"Oh."

Scorpius let go of Rose's hand and looked in to her eyes.

She frowned. "Sorry, you are in Slytherin, right?"

Scorpius nodded.

"But you're so... nice!"

Rose actually looked shocked. Scorpius understood why.

Her whole family hated Slytherin. Just like his whole family hated Gryffindor.

However, when he looked at Rose, he knew that he wasn't his family.

She was nice.

She could be a friend. A _real_ friend.

Scorpius took a deep breath. He had to say something.

"I... I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not popular. I have more enemies than friends, and the friends I _do_ have don't really like me."

"Okay..." Rose trailed off. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"You're interesting. You're a breath of fresh air in this shit hole. Do you wanna, I dunno, be my friend?"

Rose stared at Scorpius.

She needed a friend. Someone outside her family.

This Scorpius... he seemed genuine.

She kind of liked him.

_Say yes! What are you waiting for?_ She thought.

She nodded and opened her mouth to agree when she remembered what Lily said.

_He likes you! He was giving you 'the look'!_

Before she knew it, she was replying:

"Sounds good, but I'm not ready for a boyfriend at this point in my life. So as long as we don't date. You know. Just friends."

Scorpius nodded. "Me too. I can't handle a romantic relationship right now. But I would really like to be your friend."

Rose grinned. "Great! Then you can walk me to my Common Room and we can chat!"

By the time they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, they'd found out they had a lot in common. Favourite bands, books, pretty much everything.

And now she wondered...

Why had she said she only wanted to be friends? Not that she _liked_ him, but why say that unless it was implied?

She wondered about her sudden outburst for hours after Scorpius had said goodbye.

And then when it was time for bed, and Rose drifted off, she had a dream that she and Scorpius were sitting by a lake where a half-completed swan floated.

Rose stared at it and realised: the swan was _her_.

But when she woke up, she couldn't remember the dream at all.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Review if you want. XD**


	4. Miracle

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for the delay. :(**

**Um, so, I don't think this chapter needs much of an introduction.**

**It picks up where the last chapter dropped off.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Miracle- Song by Paramore.**

Rose woke up with a strange longing to fly.

She brushed her hair and placed a thin black headband on her head.

She got dressed in to her casual jeans and a t-shirt and, after checking the time, grabbed her broomstick.

Scorpius closed his eyes and embraced the coldness of the water.

It woke him up, refreshed his mind and made everything crystal clear.

As his mind sharpened, he realised what he'd just done.

And as he looked at the drain, he saw a river of blue flow down...

He turned off the shower, stepped out and looked to the mirror.

_Did I really... Wow._

He felt a small smile form on his face. It was brilliant. More brilliant than he could have ever expected.

He grabbed his wand, pointing it at his head as he muttered a drying spell.

His hair was now perfectly dry.

He wore a grin as he got changed and shut the bathroom door.

It was time to show off his new look.

Rose was flying on the Quidditch pitch, feeling the wind in her hair and on her face.

She opened her eyes and saw the ground far below her. The trees looked like little pieces of broccoli.

She smiled. She would have to draw this later but for now she embraced the experience.

If she wanted to, she could keep going up. She could touch the sun if she wanted to...

_Wait, what?_

A small patch of blue seemed to be moving down towards the Quidditch pitch.

Rose followed it as it moved closer and closer until it was nearly there.

_What could that be? I mean... It's a patch of blue._ She thought.

There weren't really many options. A moving blue patch could only mean one thing.

A person.

Rose landed her broom and stood in the pitch.

After about five minutes of waiting, the blue person finally appeared.

Well, the person wasn't blue. But their hair was.

_Oh. My. Merlin._

"Scorpius?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Rose! How are you this fine morning?" He greeted her.

"I'm... I mean... Your hair is blue!"

"Yeah. I know." Scorpius grinned. "Geez, way to be obvious, Rosie."

His hair was a deep, electric blue and it was twice as messy as the day before.

She noticed how the colour really brought out his eyes.

His warm and caring pale blue eyes...

Her fingers started to twitch.

"Excuse me a moment." Rose murmured as she searched her pocket for a small sketchpad and pencil.

She folded the book and started to draw, shading and adding detail whilst Scorpius came and looked over her shoulder.

She felt his presence but continued to draw, not even knowing what she was pencilling anymore.

She finally drew a last line and snapped out of the weird trance she was in, when...

"Oh."

She looked at the page and realised. She'd been drawing Scorpius.

And he'd seen the whole thing over her shoulder.

_I'm such a creep!_ She thought to herself.

Scorpius, however, didn't seem to be running away or screaming violently.

He didn't even seem disturbed.

He seemed almost... Pleased.

"That's amazing!"

_What the hell is he on about?_ Rose thought.

"Oh. Okay." She stared at the drawing awkwardly.

Scorpius chuckled. "You don't sound so pleased..."

"Oh. I just... Nobody's ever commented on my drawings like that. Especially not when I draw them..."

"Well... I love it." Scorpius grinned.

Rose found herself grinning back. "Thanks..."

They both stood there, grinning stupidly at each other, until they realised what they were doing. This led to both of them awkwardly clearing their throats and staring at their feet.

"So... What do you want to do today?" Scorpius broke the awkwardness.

Rose shrugged. "Just hang out, I suppose."

Scorpius nodded. "I could do that."

Rose giggled. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Taking his hand in hers, Rose started to walk.

**A/N:**

**:O Blue hair? What is this?**

**XD**

**Okay guys, this next bit is up to you.**

**I want you to tell me what you think should happen.**

**It could be something small, like Rose's next drawing or something big like a twist in the plot.**

**No promises, as I obviously can't use every idea, but I do want to hear what you guys want to read.**

**Xxxx**


End file.
